Divergent Wiki
The Divergent Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about The Divergent Trilogy that . We are currently editing over , ! You can contact our wiki's Admins if you would like guidance on editing and creating pages. In the meantime, take the Divergent Aptitude Test to determine which suits you best! Candor.jpg|link=Candor Abnegation.jpg|link=Abnegation Dauntless.jpg|link=Dauntless Amity.jpg|link=Amity Erudite.jpg|link=Erudite In Beatrice Prior's dystopian Chicago, society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue—Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Beatrice, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is—she can't have both. So she makes a choice that surprises everyone, including herself. During the highly competitive initiation that follows, Beatrice renames herself Tris and struggles to determine who her friends really are—and where, exactly, a romance with a sometimes fascinating, sometimes infuriating boy fits into the life she's chosen. But Tris also has a secret, one she's kept hidden from everyone because she's been warned it can mean death. And as she discovers a growing conflict that threatens to unravel her seemingly perfect society, she also learns that her secret might help her save those she loves . . . or it might destroy her. http://www.amazon.com/Divergent-Veronica-Roth/dp/0062024027 Veronica Roth is the 23-year-old author of Divergent (Katerine Tegen Books, May 2011). Raised in a Chicago suburb, Roth studied creative writing at Northwestern University and penned Divergent while completing her studies. Insurgent, the second book in The Divergent Trilogy, will come out in May 2012. In the meantime, Roth has been spending her time at book signings, traveling, browsing Wikipedia in her pajamas, wearing shoes as little as possible, and eating bland cereal. Roth's advice to young writers: "Want something else more than success. Success is a lovely thing, but your desire to say something, your worth, and your identity shouldn’t rely on it, because it’s not guaranteed and it’s not permanent and it’s not sufficient. So work hard, fall in love with the writing—the characters, the story, the words, the themes—and make sure that you are who you are regardless of your life circumstances. That way, when the good things come, they don’t warp you, and when the bad things hit you, you don’t fall apart. Veronica Roth accepts her Goodreads Choice Award for favorite book of 2011.500px|center Which faction would you join? Abnegation (the selfless) Candor (the honest) Dauntless (the brave) Erudite (the intelligent) Amity (the peaceful) “I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though." "That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear. "Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you." I laugh a little. "Then you should know better." "Fine," he says. "Then I love you.” -Beatrice Prior and Four/Tobias in Divergent *Veronica Roth's blog *The Art of Notwriting (Roth's Tumblr) *Divergent Lexicon *Divergent Examiner *The Divergent Trilogy Fansite *The Factionless Fansite Faction Category:Browse